Overdose
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Pourquoi Sherlock est-il irascible, encore ? Et John aveugle ? John décide de sortir. Quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, ni a ma co-auteure ! Nop, nop, nop. ( bon, on s'est accordée sur un point, elle à Sherlock et moi Benedict, mais... )

Note d'une des auteurs ( Sherlock ) : Voici le fruit d'un folie partagée... Donc, moi j'écris Sherlock, en normal. Rosepine Lylie à écrit John, en gras dans le texte.J  
'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, on s'est éclatées ! Ps : Nous ? Sadiques ? Naaaa... PPs : Je suis Gatiss et elle Moffat.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas dormi ni mangé depuis au moins trois jours, et était d'une humeur irascible ! Tout le monde lui servait de souffre-douleur. Il s'acharnait peut-être un peu moins sur John, mais il ne lui parlait pas plus gentiment...

_**Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore?**_** Il va se faire un thé, comme d'habitude... hésite à en faire un à Sherlock puisqu'il ne le boit plus…**

Sherlock réfléchit tout simplement trop pour dormir ou prendre le temps de manger, sa relation avec John le tracasse.. Tout le monde les prend pour un couple... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour lui, mais en tout cas, John ne peut pas l'aimer ! Hétéro ! Pas gay, qu'il dit !

**John n'étais pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis un moment déjà. De toute façon, ça se terminait à chaque fois sur un: Sherlock a de la chance de t'avoir, ou: je vois bien qu'il est plus important pour toi que moi! ... c'était tellement évident que c'était devenu sa normalité mais son sens commun lui disait que ça ne l'était pas.**

Sherlock avait bien remarqué quelques... Changements. Il ne sortait quasiment plus avec ses 'petites-amies'. Mais ça n'avait pas forcément un rapport avec lui... N'est-ce pas ?!Lui, de son côté, essayait d'être plus... Acceptable avec John. Moins agressif. Il est vrai que John est la seule personne qu'il ne considère pas comme étant un idiot ! Même s'il lui avait dit une fois. Surtout par habitude, à vrai dire.

**En fin de compte il décida de lui faire son thé, après tout, sais-t-on jamais, il pourrait y avoir un mieux... Test n°1! Mince, il avait vraiment déteins sur lui, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des expériences sur les personnes qu'il aimait... **_**Euh.. Que j'aime?**_** Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vague idée qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. La faute à Mrs Hudson encore ça!**

Sherlock se décida, dans un grand élan de bonté, à boire le thé chaud posé devant lui.. John faisait toujours un excellent thé. Contrairement au sien, qui comme il l'avait déjà fait remarquer ressemblait difficilement à un breuvage comestible ! Il remarqua le trouble qui passa sur le visage de John, mais l'ignora.. Il peut penser à absolument n'importe quoi !

**Test réussi! Pas croyable! Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il était imbuvable (sans mauvais jeu de mots). D'habitude, sa période est nettement plus longue. Il commençait à observer plus, à force de côtoyer le meilleur observateur de tous les temps... Et il vit Sherlock ignorer ce qu'il avait vu. Pourquoi? Bref, pas important, la journée s'annonçait peut-être moins mauvaise que prévu. Il décida d'aller acheter plus de thé, ils arrivaient en fin de course et si Sherlock s'y remettait... Il sortit sans un mot, un soupçon préoccupé par un 'quelque chose', il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.**

Sherlock vit John sortir tranquillement, un peu plus souriant que les derniers jours. Il allait faire les courses. Il avait pris sa veste et son porte-monnaie avec son air Je-Vais-Me-Battre-Avec-La-Caisse-Automatique-Et-Je -Vais-Gagner-Cette-Fois-Ci.

**John allait se diriger vers le magasin du coin mais décida qu'il voulait faire mieux que d'habitude et alla chercher une boutique spécialisée de thé, et acheter un de meilleure qualité. **_** C'est pas le tout de bien le faire, il faut qu'il soit de qualité aussi**_** C'est pour Sherlock, allait-il rajouter mais il secoua encore une fois la tête, repoussant cette simple phrase. Il trouva son bonheur et curieusement, su** **exactement ce qui plairait à Sherlock: rose, bleuet, violette, camomille... plusieurs thés aux fleurs, ça lui... **_**euh j'aime ça**_**! Sur ces pensées floues, il rentra assez content chez lui. Puis rencontra Greg, qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Sherlock, comme ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé...**

Sherlock avait déjà calculé que le temps moyen de course de John était de 35 minutes. S'il dépassait cette... Limite de plus de 10 minutes, c'est qu'il avait croisé quelqu'un, Lestrade (s'appelle-t-il réellement Greg ?! ), Mike Stanford... _Ça fait quasiment une heure qu'il est partit...*_Sherlock se rendit compte que depuis qu'il était partit, il n'avait pas pensé à autre chose que John. Il se rendit même compte que sa présence lui manquait, dans un certain sens. Il était tellement habitué à sa présence ! Lorsqu'il sortait de Baker Street, il avait l'impression de retourner à « avant » lorsqu'il était seul.

**John parlait avec Greg, oui il va plutôt bien aujourd'hui même si ça n'était pas le cas ces derniers jours. **

**« Il a l'air ... non rien. **

**Greg fronça les sourcils:**

**"Quoi? Mycroft s'inquiète toujours, s'il y a quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous en parler... à lui ou moi je veux dire!" **

**John secoua un peu la tête quand il tiqua sur quelque chose**_**... Mycroft ou lui? Hein?**_** Bon, ça n'était pas important et il s'était absenté depuis un moment maintenant, il s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir reçu de sms ... sauf s'il est dans un moment réflexion et qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence… Il abrégea la conversation avec Greg et rentra assez rapidement.**

Sherlock remarqua que John rentra légèrement plus tôt qu'à son habitude lorsqu'il allait au pub. Pour son plus grand plaisir ! Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais s'il continuait à parler à John même lorsqu'il était parti, c'était parce qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit là, avec lui. Il se sentait très distinctement retombé dans ses anciens démons lorsqu'il partait, et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, pas lui.

**Et John vit un léger sourire passer dans les yeux de son colocataire. Il avait remarqué son absence alors? Le reste de la journée passa assez simplement, il alla se caler dans son fauteuil en face de Sherlock, lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Il refit un thé en milieu d'après-midi, il finit l'ancien. Il testera le nouveau à la prochaine tasse. Le seul point notable était que Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de regarder dans le vide comme d'habitude mais de le regarder lui... **_**Non, je suppose que ça n'est qu'une impression. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je dois me tromper et puis il peut penser à absolument n'importe quoi!**_

Le brun laissa son regard se poser là où il le voulait. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il ne s'ennuyait pas spécialement. Ce qui était inhabituel en soi, mais il n'avait envie de rien faire, aujourd'hui ! Après des jours, et des jours à tourner en rond. Et la présence de John l'apaisait. Il travaillait les jours précédents, le laissant seul et sans affaire sur les bras. Il se laissa donc apaiser par la présence de son ami.

**Un soir normal... enfin presque puisqu'il se passa paisiblement. Puis une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rien de tel. Mais à peine eut-il dormit une heure qu'il se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut. **_**Zut!**_** Sommeil de merde! Il avait pourtant eu une bonne journée! Il tenta de se calmer, n'y parvenant pas il descendit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger son ami, pour peu qu'il dorme pour une fois! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire le thé qu'il n'avait pas pris après le repas, un thé.. Pour Sherlock cette fois. Un des thés pour Sherlock... Il ne repoussa pas cette fois l'idée qu'il n'avait acheté ceux-là que pour lui faire plaisir, pour une raison encore inconnue, penser à son collègue (ou ami? ou...) lui faisait du bien et il avait besoin de ça... Thé prêt il se dirigea vers les fauteuils.**

Sherlock s'était tranquillement assoupi, après que John sois monté se coucher.

**John s'assit. Il allait se diriger sur son fauteuil mais pour une fois voulu plus d'espace et s'installa sur le canapé. Curieusement, il ne s'y était jamais mis. Il but son thé. Délicieux! Apaisant. Il resta avec sa tasse dans les mains longtemps après qu'elle soit vide. Il avait quelque chose qui le retenait ici, il était pourtant calmé. Ah! **_**Une odeur familière...**_**il posa sa tasse sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, engouffrant son nez dans les coussins. Et s'endormit avant même de pouvoir se faire une quelconque réflexion!**

Sherlock se leva à l'aube. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer aujourd'hui, qu'il y allait avoir quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit quelques membres, et liquides divers pour ses expériences, et se tourna vers son sofa. Pour y découvrir une masse informe enfouie dedans, le nez dans les coussins. SES coussins ! Qu'il avait, pour une fois, oublié de ramener avec lui quand il était allé se coucher. Il se demanda s'il le réveillait ou pas... Et choisit de ne rien faire. Il ferait suffisamment de bruit pour le réveiller sans le vouloir. Par contre, il tira brutalement SES oreillers et les ramena dans sa chambre.

- Alors, John, comment vont "Greg" et mon abruti de frère ?

_**?! bah.. je devrai être habitué.**_** -Bien, ils s'inquiètent toujours et me posent toujours des questions idiotes. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont souvent en contact. Ce n'est qu'une impression? Il hausse un sourcil, à moitié intéressé par la question.**

-Oh, enfin tu t'en rends compte ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas si idiot que ça ! Lestrade a décidé que mon frère était un bon parti pour se remarier... Quoique peut-être pas déjà le mariage...

**Il prit la remarque pour un compliment.**

**-.. Je savais qu'ils en étaient quelque part. Enfin je me doutais sérieusement de quelque chose mais à ce point-là... **

**Il fit ses gros yeux de "Non!" quand Sherlock lui proposa un Cluedo.**

En fin de compte, le pressentiment de Sherlock était faux. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait sérieusement ! Il se changea et mit sa robe de chambre bleue. Et il ragea en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Il hurla, il fit hurler les cordes de son violon, il regarda mélancoliquement la fenêtre, et il chercha l'arme à feu de John... Il chercha partout, devant l'air ahuri de John, il commença même à se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier.

**Halluciné par le brusque changement de comportement de son ami, il cherchait désespérément quoi faire, un thé ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois! Quand il alla vers sa chambre, il courut d'instinct vers lui et voulu lui attraper le bras, mais trébucha sur un papier qui trainait par là et tomba lourdement, sa tête heurtant le dos de Sherlock puis le coin d'un meuble. Il perdit connaissance.**

L'ennui de Sherlock se changea brusquement en panique lorsqu'il se retourna vers John. Tombé. Sur le sol. Inconscient. Inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui, le souleva et le déposa sur le sofa. Il retourna chercher ses coussins, et les mit derrière la tête de John. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin si, théoriquement, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais toutes ses pensées rationnelles étaient parties lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit de la tête de John contre le bois du meuble. Il longea quelques instants la pièce de long en large, puis s'assit brusquement à même le sol. Et il recommença à marcher, totalement paniqué, jetant des coups d'œil vers John toutes les 5 secondes.

**Un temps passa, il reprit connaissance, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit Sherlock faire à nouveau les 100 pas et cru un instant qu'il l'avait laissé au sol, avant de sentir à nouveau la délicieuse odeur familière... ... Sherlock, ce canapé sentait Sherlock à plein nez et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il raffolait de cette odeur! Pour le coup, il ouvrit les yeux!**

**Un Sherlock si inquiet lui fit un effet incroyable. Incroyable comment? Il frissonna au contact de ses mains, et... Les apprécia! Il prit une grande inspiration puis regarda Sherlock "Je vais bien Sherlock, ça va aller." Il tenta de se relever... et retomba aussitôt, le noir complet dès qu'il bougeait!**

Il le rattrapa alors qu'il retombait, encore une fois. Puis décida de le mettre dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait visiblement pas se lever, le sofa n'était pas si confortable que ça, et la chambre de John était à l'étage. Il le dépose encore une fois, et attendit qu'il se réveille, l'inquiétude toujours présente, il pouvait avoir une commotion cérébrale !

**Il sentit vaguement qu'on le transportait, ce "on" ne pouvant être que Sherlock. Il sombra à nouveau quelques instant avant de se réveiller posé dans un lit qui ne pouvait être que celui de son... Sherlock. De Sherlock. Il n'ouvrit à nouveau pas les yeux afin de profiter du moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il constatait depuis quelques temps et qu'il fuyait indéniablement. Il raffolait de l'odeur de Sherlock, il connaissait chacun de ses goûts, de ses préférences, de ses expressions, de ces tons de voix. Il pensait à lui, en fait... toute la journée? Non~ enfin si, ça expliquerai pourquoi ça n'a jamais marché avec toutes ces femmes. Mais attends, c'est bien beau tout ça mais, constatations mises à part, ça signifie quoi tout ça? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber sur un Sherlock qui le regardait pile à ce moment-là, semblant rongé d'inquiétude. Il manqua un souffle, un battement et le regarda... l'admira. Merde, il le trouvait magnifique avec cette expression..! Il passa la main sur son visage, tentant de faire le point.**

- Tout va bien, John ? Pas envie de vomir ? Pas de maux de tête ? Pas- mal nul part ?

**De réponse, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Resta un peu immobile, les sourcils froncés puis se redressa tout doucement. Sherlock fit un geste en avant mais il parvint cette fois à se lever. Désormais assis sur le lit, Sherlock était près de lui. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il décida de faire comme il faisait depuis quelques temps: une expérience. Pour voir. Pour savoir! "Ça va... mieux, merci Sherlock" dit-il dans un souffle.**

Sherlock était troublé par cette proximité. Mais il était trop inquiet pour s'en préoccuper.

-Ne bouge pas ! Tu veux un.. Euh, un thé ? Des biscuits ? Ou.. De l'aspirine ? Quelque chose ?

**La réponse qui lui parvint mentalement semblait délirante... **_**toi**_** et il eut un air vaguement contrarié qui fût mal interprété (pour une fois!) par son comparse inquiet qui se leva du lit. Il attrapa alors sa main: "ça!" **

_**Wohooo! Expérience incroyable, je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi ça me fait un effet de malade rien que ça!**_** Bon bin... comment dire, il avait compris. Il ne plaçait toujours pas de mots dessus mais il avait compris. Rien, RIEN, jamais rien ne pourrait remplacer Sherlock, et il comptait plus que tout... mais merde! C'est de Sherlock qu'il s'agissait! Il avait beau avoir l'air inquiet **_**et magnifique au passage**_**, il ne risquait pas d'en arriver à son stade!**

Sherlock était complètement ahuri lorsque John prit sa main alors qu'il allait sortir. Il vit dans ses yeux briller un instant de compréhension. Il serra la main de John et se rassit. Muet de stupéfaction.

**Il beugua totalement! Zut! Que faire? Rester là? Garder sa main dans la mienne... Oh Seigneur, oui, j'aimerai! Mais Sherlock avait une expression indéchiffrable et il avait peur de l'avoir trop choqué. Il retira sa main, certain d'être allée trop loin, une déception légère mais certainement visible sur son visage.**

Quand il sentit sa main s'enlever, Sherlock resserra brutalement son étreinte, ne le laissant pas s'échapper, et ne voulant surtout pas voir cet air de déception plus longtemps !

**Il savoura l'instant quelques secondes.**

**Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu! Il devait bien exister puisqu'il lui permettait de ressentir un truc pareil! Il prit une grande inspiration de pure délice, appréciant tout, l'air, l'odeur, l'atmosphère, les draps, la main de Sherlock serrant la sienne. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, il croisa les yeux, le regard de son compagnon et pour une fois se permit d'y plonger. Savourer l'instant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il dure ou se reproduise alors autant en profiter! Et graver ça dans sa mémoire...**

Sherlock était fatigué. Ces "émotions" l'avaient épuisé. Il était habitué au changement et inconfort physique, mais pas "émotionnel". Il dodelinait légèrement de la tête.

**Le voyant fatigué comme ça, il s'écarta jusqu'à être sur un côté du lit. **

**"Tu veux te reposer? Tu veux que je te laisse ou...» Il serra inconsciemment un peu plus sa main.**

- Non ! " Il s'allongea sur le lit, et finit par fermer les yeux, après être quelques instants à regarder John, profitant de leur proximité. Il garda la main de John serrée contre la sienne alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

**Il n'en pouvait plus, trop de sentiments qui l'inondaient d'un coup! C'est comme s'il avait passé un temps fou à tout refouler et que soudain, tout lui revenait en pleine poire! Zut, mais c'est pas possible, il était dingue de Sherlock! Il accusa le coup de sa propre révélation et s'apaisa en admirant béatement son cher ami... Si cher, dormir, il était tellement magnifique. Il n'y avait jamais eu QUE l'intelligence qui l'avait éblouit, dès le début il l'avait trouvé particulièrement beau, mais ce genre de réflexion-là, quand on est un homme qui en regarde un autre pour la première fois on se la garde pour soi et surtout, on la nie! Dieu, que ce moment ne finisse jamais... Sherlock serrait sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avait-il crainte qu'il parte? Serait-ce possible qu'il s'en soucie réellement? Vraiment?**

Sherlock, dans son sommeil, lâcha la main de John, pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou et passer son bras sur son ventre.

**Son corps entier était en ébullition! Sherlock se serrai contre lui...comme lui aurait envie de faire! Il lisait dans ses pensées même en plein sommeil ?! Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il décida d'en profiter un maximum et passa son bras libre autour de Sherlock le caressant doucement puis finit par s'endormir, complètement blottit contre lui, avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti toute sa vie durant.**

**Se réveilla… il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais ! Ça n'importait pas: il était dans le lit de Sherlock, à moitié étalé sur lui! Et qui serrait toujours son bras. Il allait avoir mal au lever. Mais peu importait. Il voulait profiter de ça! Oublier la réalité jusqu'à ce que les yeux ouverts de Sherlock brise son rêve. Et caressa doucement les cheveux de l'être magnifique qui était là.**

Sherlock était bien. Il était au chaud, et n'avait pas si bien dormit depuis des années ! Et il y avait une main qui passait sur ses cheveux... Une main ?! Il se réveilla soudainement, et ouvrit les yeux. Pour tomber sur ceux de John, qui le contemplait.. Le contemplait ? John, le contempler ? Lui ? Une chaleur envahit son corps, et de la douceur, de la tendresse envers son ami... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Trop de sentiments ! Il ne peut pas gérer ça. Du moins, pas tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est plus lui-même !

**Mince, il s'est réveillé! Contrarié un instant, il arrêta son geste, puis vit l'expression de Sherlock. Il avait l'air tellement horrifié, ou tout du moins une expression d'écœurement... **_**Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris **_**? L'expression de Sherlock lui fit l'effet d'une énorme gifle, une douche froide, il se sentit soudain mal et se releva. Complètement réveillé. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas de suite. 'finit par sortir: **

**"Je vais mieux, merci." **

**Et sortit de la chambre, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières heures.**

John avait mal interprété son expression... Très très mal. Il se détesta pour avoir pensé ça et ne pas l'avoir accepté directement, s'il l'avait fait, peut-être que John serait resté ? Peut-être qu'il lui aurait même sourit ? Peut-être qu'il l'aurait enlacé, et fermé ses yeux, et qu'ils se seraient rendormis ? Peut-être... Peut-être que.. Il se redressa brutalement, une sensation glacé envahissant son corps, un sentiment de néant s'insinuant entre ses pores, l'atteignant en plein cœur, il se sentait anéantit. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière. Il était plus que d'accord avec cette expression. Il se recroquevilla, ramena ses genoux vers son torse, et croisa ses bras autour d'eux.

**John ****avait**** besoin ****d'air****. ****D'assimiler ce qui s'était passé, ou de le refuser! Il sortit oubliant son portefeuille et marcha rageur sans regarder où il allait. Non mais non, que s'était-il passé? Il s'était évanouit, il était sous le choc, ça devait être à cause de ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sensations qu'il avait éprouvé? Pourquoi avait-il voulu être si prêt de Sherlock. Merde, Sherlock quoi! Son colocataire, son... Collègue! Et pourtant il avait tellement apprécié ce moment! Complètement embrouillé, en colère contre lui-même, ne comprenant rien et refusant net ce qu'il avait pu sentir, il ne vit même pas la voiture noire qui s'arrêtais non loin, et Greg qui en descendait, non sans dire au revoir à Mycroft. C'est finalement Greg qui vint à lui et l'interpella. **_**Ah!**_** il s'arrêta et souffla un coup, il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça, son ami (oui oui, ils sont amis) tombait à merveille.**

Il allait mal. Il allait déjà mal avant, mais là. Il retombait, il replongeait avec autant de dextérité qu'un plongeur professionnel dans ses vieux démons, dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Et John qui partait, rageur, il n'avait même pas pris ses affaires ! Ce qui prouvait à quel point il était énervé, cette fois.. Énervé, contre lui ? Parce qu'il l'avait enlacé. Il avait encore fait une connerie. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Encore une fois. Il se leva calmement, se dirigea vers son armoire, ouvrit la porte et prit une petite boite. Une boite qui avait des seringues, des sachets de poudres blanches. Il prit une seringue, la remplit, évacua l'air, et se la planta dans le bras sans même se faire de garrot.


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'une des auteures ( Sherlock ! ) : Je poste donc le deuxième chapitre ! :D Et dernier. Avec un petit bonus fait par moi :) J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

* * *

**John voulu proposer un verre à Greg et se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille. Devant son air déconfit et surtout devant l'ouragan qui semblait faire rage chez son ami, Greg proposa tout simplement de payer. John accepta, un poil soulagé et ils s'installèrent à un bar à l'angle de la rue. Il n'y avait personne, et cette fois, il prit un verre d'alcool! Houlà... Greg pensa (à raison) qu'il devait vraiment y avoir anguille sous roche. Peu habitué à boire autre chose que du thé, John péta un câble et déblatéra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son interlocuteur. Tout! Ses impressions, ses sentiments, sa colère, son incompréhension.**

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi était-il inquiet, et pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça? Merde, c'est un homme, c'est Sherlock qui plus est! C'est un homme! Mais ce n'est pas possible aussi, pourquoi j'étais si bien? Et maintenant je suis si mal..." **

**Le ton de sa voix faiblit, il avait à la fois envie de pleurer et de fracasser quelqu'un alors il ne savait plus quoi faire... Greg était assez halluciné. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il l'avait vu, comme tout le monde, mais il pensait qu'eux aussi s'en était rendu compte, pas que John était complètement aveugle! Il l'écouta parler calmement, vit que John était vraiment bouleversé, sourit discrètement quand il lui raconta l'épisode sur le lit de Sherlock **_**c'est agréable, hein? **_**et le laissa finir. John finit sur son incompréhension d'avoir été attiré par un autre homme. Là-dessus, il pouvait lui parler, il était passé par les mêmes réflexions. Il prit la parole et commença par dire de quoi apaiser un peu son ami, qu'il comprenait sa réaction, qu'il était conscient que ça n'était pas "normal" pour lui. Et petit à petit, tenta de faire comprendre à John que ce n'était pas qu'il était attiré par une femme ou par un homme, mais que c'était parce que c'était Sherlock qu'il avait réagi comme ça. Il tenta aussi de lui faire avouer quelle importance Sherlock avait pour lui. ... John l'écouta, s'apaisa, puis essaya d'admettre ce qu'il entendait. Mais non! Non, **

**"Non!" **

**Greg fut interrompu et lui demanda pourquoi non? **

**"Sherlock est très...important pour moi, c'est vrai. **_**J'ai déjà du mal à exprimer ça!**_** mais je te rappelle qu'on parle de Sherlock là! Pas de n'importe qui! Cet homme n'a pas de sentiments pour quiconque, du moins pas si fort! Et tu n'as pas vu son expression! Et puis non! Je refuse! Merci Greg, pour le verre, pour tout mais je dois y aller."**

**Il partit rapidement et Greg soupira... Il avait visiblement échoué, enfin au moins il avait écouté, ça le travaillerai peut-être... John sortit et ne sachant que faire, rentra lentement chez eux, au 221b, se disant qu'il irait directement dans sa chambre pour ne pas se retrouver face à Sherlock.**

Sherlock s'était replanté trois seringue pleines dans les deux bras avant d'arrêter. Il n'était pas loin de l'overdose, il n'avait rien pris depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, les effets étaient plus forts. Il ne pensait plus, il était dans une espèce de brouillard épais qui l'entourait tout entier, aussi bien son esprit que son corps, il se mouva sans savoir où il allait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva dans leur salon. Le Leur. Il se mit à pleurer, sans s'en rendre compte, et sans raison particulière. Il rigolait en même temps. Il marchait difficilement. Tellement difficilement qu'il s'emmêla les pieds au beau milieu du salon, et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Il marmonnait, rigolait, pleurait, se tordait par terre, sanglotait.

**John entra dans le salon, pensant tracer sans regarder autour mais là! Il ne risquait pas de rater le Sherlock à terre au milieu de la pièce! Il alla vite vers lui, et constata immédiatement qu'il était sous l'emprise de drogues. Il en avait repris! Pourquoi? ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, John commençait à espérer qu'il touchait le bon bout... Il était vraiment dans un sale état, il avait dû en prendre beaucoup, il riait et pleurait en même temps, les deux choses étant assez rares! Un peu paniqué, il tâcha de le prendre doucement, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. Il l'installa allongé sur son canapé. Décidément, ce n'était pas leur jour à tous les deux! Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que les effets se dissipent, il prépara de quoi faire un thé, un pour maintenant et un pour quand il irait mieux. Le meilleur pour après, il avait besoin de remontant. Il resta sur son fauteuil à le veiller tout en réfléchissant, ses expressions passant aléatoirement d'inquiet à coléreux, d'interloqué à paisible. Il attendit.**

Quand il vit John, il recommença de suite à sangloter, il l'avait laissé, SEUL ! Il se mit à l'insulter !

" - LÂCHE ! Tu ME fuis tout autant que TOI ! De toute façon, J'EN AI MARRE DE TON THÉ ET DE…De "

Déjà à court de mots, il attrapa la tasse et la balança contre le smiley présent sur le mur. Tasse qui se fracassa, comme Sherlock s'était fracassé lorsque John était partit.

**Armure fissuré! John était dans une espèce de bulle en métal blindé depuis tout ce qui s'était passé, le temps de réfléchir. Il avait oublié de faire attention au reste du monde, et là! La réaction de Sherlock le faisait halluciner! Il pleurait, et il s'énervait comme jamais! Lui, il fuyait? Mais qui? Sherlock? Mais, mais, Sherlock en colère? Il réagit au quart de tour, les pensées fuyant de son blindage: **

**"QUOI? JE TE FUIS, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? ÉVIDEMENT QUE JE PARS, JE NE FUIS RIEN, JE TE LAISSE JUSTE DE L'ESPACE! J'ai bien vu comme je t'avais DÉGOUTÉ ... tout à l'heure."**

**Il s'arrêta et réalisa que plus encore que tout ce qui lui avait "semblé bizarre" chez lui-même, c'était la réaction de Sherlock qui l'avait blessé profondément... et sans pour autant comprendre le pourquoi, il s'écroula et se mit à pleurer tout en frappant le fauteuil devant lui, celui de Sherlock.**

A la réaction de John, Sherlock, comme lorsqu'il était sous emprise de la drogue, ne réfléchit pas. Il laissa John dans la pièce, se leva, pleurant silencieusement, au même rythme que son smiley, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, et recommença à sangloter, à angoisser. Il avait envie d'hurler, de crier. Il reprit la petite boite qui se trouvait par terre, et chercha d'autres seringues, qu'il trouva rapidement, et se prépara à s'en réinjecter d'autre. Se prépara à l'overdose qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir.

**Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? John regarda Sherlock marcher lentement le vers sa chambre, pleurant. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de larmes sur le visage de son ami. Il le regarda encore fermer la chambre, ses propres larmes floutant sa vision. Et soudain, une lumière, un cri dans sa tête lui vrilla les tympans et l'averti que Sherlock allait faire une connerie. Encore. Il le savait! Il se précipita soudain vers sa chambre, manquant de se rétamer à nouveau au passage et heurta la porte: **

**"SHERLOCK! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? SHERLOCK, OUVRE!"**

**Il tentait d'ouvrir la porte, le cœur écrasé par l'inquiétude et oubliant tout le reste, il frappait comme un dingue sur la porte!**

Sherlock entendait John frapper sa porte. Oui, il l'entendait. Il aspira le liquide dans la seringue. La tapota du doigt pour évacuer l'air. Entendit John hurler. Prit un bout de tissu et commença à se faire un garrot. Il le fera proprement cette fois ci.

**John savait que Sherlock ne lui ouvrirait certainement pas, vu l'état dans lequel il était! Et attrapa le marteau qu'il avait oublié de rangé l'autre jour où il avait ré-accroché le tableau de Sherlock qui s'était fait la malle, et il fracassa la serrure, de toutes ses forces jusqu'à pouvoir entrer. Quelques coups suffirent, il entra comme un dingue et vit Sherlock prêt à se replanter une de ces maudites aiguilles dans le bras: **

**"NON!"**

**Il se jeta sur lui et voulu lui arracher avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, il risquait trop gros à se piquer une nouvelle fois! Mais Sherlock ne semblait pas de cet avis et il brandit l'aiguille pour l'enfoncer furieusement dans le bras de ... John! Qui s'était interposé pour lui prendre et s'était en fin de compte trouvé sur sa trajectoire!**

Tout se passa très vite, mais Sherlock avait quand même ses réflexes d'opérationnels. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas planté l'aiguille dans SON bras mais dans celui de John, il n'appuya pas sur la seringue et l'enleva rapidement, s'écarta, se mit hors de portée et réessaya une seconde fois.

**La douleur de l'aiguille dans son bras ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, puisqu'il vit avec horreur Sherlock sur le point de recommencer mais fit exploser littéralement le reste de bulle blindé qui lui restait. Le temps d'un battement de cœur qu'il rata, assurément, il ne vit plus qu'une chose qui pourrait arrêter un Sherlock pareil:**

**"MERDE SHERLOCK, ARRÊTE! JE VEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI, JE T'AIME!" **

**Il s'arrêta et se glaça lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire, attendant complétement figé, l'esprit aussi défoncé que devait l'être celui de Sherlock. Il attendait, ne sachant quoi faire!**

Sherlock s'arrêta, complétement figé à l'entente de ses paroles. Il lâcha la seringue, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mât. Puis, totalement épuisé, s'écroula.

**John attendait. Mais la réaction ne vint pas, du moins aucune de celle qu'il attendait, et le regarda commencer à s'écrouler. Il se précipita et le rattrapa, il était grand! Mais il parvint à le poser comme il put sur son lit. L'inquiétude qui le rongeait à nouveau lui fit oublier la gêne ou la panique qu'aurait pu engendrer sa déclaration, il vérifia qu'il était comme il faut et se posa à côté de lui, assit. Il lui prit la main, complètement amorphe et la serra, la garda dans les siennes, le regard perdu, il regardait Sherlock et priait pour qu'il se rétablisse. Maudit soit son impuissance, il ne pouvait qu'attendre! Sherlock avait l'air de souffrir et lui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure, rongé..!**

Sherlock avait mal partout. Il avait mal à la tête, au ventre, aux jambes. Il avait surement des bleus, il avait dû tomber plusieurs fois. Il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé... Du moins, jusqu'avant qu'il ne prenne la drogue. Il ne se souvenait de rien de concret. Il se voyait tomber, pleurer, jeter une tasse, John hurler, lui pleurer, puis John hurler encore une fois, et plus rien. Il ne se souvenait d'aucune parole. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû rien se passer. Au contraire. Il sentit quelque chose serrer sa main. John ?! Il ouvrit les yeux.

**Sherlock ouvrit les yeux! Il est là, il est en vie! Dieu, qu'il aille bien, s'il vous plait! Il ne contrôla plus rien et le tira vers lui pour le serrer contre lui. **

**"J'ai eu peur, j'ai eu si peur..!" **

**Puis se mis à pleurer encore, il était soulagé, il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, il avait failli perdre Sherlock, il refusait de le laisser partir! Il refusait tout ce qui pourrait l'éloigner de lui... même ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt, comme une vague, l'acceptation et l'affection le remplit et il compris que peu importe tous les obstacles à la con qu'il s'était créé, il ne désirait rien au monde de plus que Sherlock à ses côtés!**

Il était totalement ahuri. John le prenait dans ses bras. John pleurait. John s'était inquiété pour lui. Après être resté immobile pendant quelques instants, il se laissa submerger. Il passa ses bras autour de John et le serra aussi fort que possible, comme une bouée de sauvetage, et pleura ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Il serra John encore plus fort.

**John ne put retenir un frisson, Sherlock le serrait! Et fort, il semblait s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille! Un flot de soulagement le submergea, il allait bien, et il tenait à lui! Il resta comme ça un long moment, juste à se calmer, ne plus pleurer, palpant la réalité, tentant de la comprendre. Est-ce que..? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, est-ce qu'un Sherlock avait pu accueillir des sentiments? Il sera un peu plus puis relâcha son étreinte. Il voulait regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, il était encore bourré d'inquiétude. **

**"Ça va? Comment tu te sens?" **

**Il lui demanda cela en lui enlevant les cheveux mouillés de son visage, il avait transpiré. Il fit ce geste avec douceur, maintenant qu'il s'était aperçu à quel point Sherlock était précieux... pour lui!**

Le brun frissonna au geste de son... Ami. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et ne résista pas à l'envie qui le submergeait. Il rapprocha John, et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Le gardant près de lui.

**Sherlock lui revint dans les bras, et son visage... il avait du mal à rester concentré avec tout ça! Épuisement dû à la fatigue, toute la tension retombait d'un coup, et Sherlock qui calait sa tête contre son cou, trop d'un coup! Bien trop, il était partagé entre s'écrouler, reprendre Sherlock contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou l'embrasser... l'embrasser? Tiens, c'était nouveau ça comme envie! Il choisit la troisième option, réservant la dernière pour plus tard. **

"Pardon Sherlock je... j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, je veux dire... quand tu t'es réveillé après que je me soit cogné, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de t'avoir dégouté... et je.. je n'ai pas su quoi faire!"

Il enfonça sa tête dans les boucles de son ami et respira... attendant.

"Me dégouter ? Pourquoi tu me dégouterais ?"

Il dit ça avec le ton Tu-Es-Un-Idiot-Finalement ! Il décida de le rassurer "Tu ne me dégouteras jamais ! Voyons, John !" Il caressa son dos de haut en bas en disant ça et fit un baiser sur sa tempe. Il en avait envie !

**Jamais! Seigneur, merci! Et... il l'avait devancé! Il l'avait embrassé. Il ferma les yeux instant le temps de savourer la situation puis ne tint plus, il recula juste assez pour voir son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement, avant de se cacher dans son cou... Il avait fait quoi là? Encore bourré d'incompréhension sur lui-même et ENCORE inquiet, comme toujours il fourra sa tête contre Sherlock avec plus de conviction qu'une loutre fuyant un prédateur.**

Sherlock n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter des lèvres de John contre les siennes ! Et il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer pour qu'il puisse le voir apparemment ! Il arracha John de son cou et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant en même temps. Il le maintint près de lui, sa main posée sur sa mâchoire.

**Il n'en fallut pas plus à John qui avait l'impression de mourir de bonheur, il l'embrassa vraiment cette fois, comme il avait voulu le faire plus tôt. **Il encadra le visage de Sherlock de ses mains et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mouvants doucement, tendrement. Puis il les mordilla légèrement, et passa sa langue dessus, demandant l'accès à Sherlock. Qui lui donna volontiers ! Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, et se regardèrent en souriant, comme un idiot pour John et timidement pour Sherlock.

* * *

_**Bonus:**_

Ils étaient assis sur le sofa de Sherlock, deux tasses de thé fièrement posé sur la table basse, Sherlock habillé, et John tranquillement assis contre lui, sa main serrant la sienne.

Sherlock prit sceptiquement sa tasse, et avala doucement une gorgée du thé nouvellement acheté de John, spécialement pour lui.

" Alors ? Il est bon ?"

" Ouais..."  
Sherlock n'allait quand même pas se laisser apprivoiser si facilement ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher de finir sa tasse en quelques gorgées, se délectant au maximum. John ne retenait pas son sourire, et lui serra la main. Même s'il était sûr que ça lui plairait... Il l'avait plu ou moins admit...


End file.
